Estelle
Estelle (Born 1931) is an 80 year old woman, who the kids be-friend while planning a party for Miss Rosa. Acting Biography Estelle was born in 1931 in Danville. She started doing local theatre plays. She did plays until 1941, after being called by an Agent to go to Hollywood to film a sitcom called "Glory Days". She played the main role of a teenager daughter. The show stopped making new episodes in 1961. While she was on the show at age of 22, she married her co-star Vincent Tella in 1953. She took a hiatus from the show to have 3 children, Rodger (Born 1955), Eliza (Born 1958), and Robert (Born 1960). She then became the main actress (along with Vincent who was a reccurring role) in the follow-up show to "Glory Days" called "These are the days of our Lifes" in 1961. The show lasted till 1971. In the middle of the show she had her last child Rosalyn (Born 1968). She then got booked a film called "The Edge" in 1972. The last of the Glory Days TV Shows came along. It was called "The Days we will remember" which started in 1973. It ended in 1981. She then didn't book any roles for a while until 1990, where she starred in the TV special "Glory Days Reunion", which her husband retired after the reunion. She then booked a main role on the sitcom "Just us Girls" that first aired in 1990. It lasted till 1995. In 1998, she was a reccuring character as a grandmother on a show called "Kidz". The show lasted till 2000. She then got booked as an animated voice as an old woman in an episode of "Chances" in 2002. In 2004 she booked an animated role of "House of Awesome" as an Grandma, which was a reccurring role until 2007. She then made a television appearance, along with her family, on Kay Jeno, as they were interviewed in late 2007 (even though her husband retired in 1990, he still appeared) . Her Husband had Retired in 1990, but she didn't, even though she hasn't booked a role in a while, she never gave up. She booked the recurring role of Grandma on "Wizards of New York" in 2010, for the first season. She was then upgraded to a main role in Season 2. In Season 3 she is downgraded to a Guest Star in the Season Finale. "Wizards of New York" ended in 2012. She is currently starring in the new musical show "Geezers Rock" as an old woman with a passion to sing in a band at an old age in 2012. Singer Biography Estelle did Little bit of singing. She did the theme song for all the "Glory Days" shows. In 1951 she filmed a movie called "Singing with You" where she sang, the whole movie. She was one of the best singers, but prefered Acting. She did release an album in 1956 called "Sing; Day and Night". She did many live performances. She had interest in a second album, but it didn't go threw. She retired from singing in late 1960, after she had her baby, to focuse on her acting and children. Occupation *Actress: 1941-present *Singer: 1951-1960 Filmography Music Awards And Nominatons